


New Challanger: E'Rah, Goddess of Despair

by Michio_Mokota



Series: The magic girls and boys of arczexal [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: Fourth and Second make a visit to the local hospital in hopes to find the cause to mysterious illness that seems to effect only men.





	New Challanger: E'Rah, Goddess of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the story titled "Slow Winter Days: A New Illness that only affects Men?".  
> This ended up being a lot longer than I expected, but hey, the first villain is done with. Now on to others.  
> Also, I took a lot of inspiration for parts of this from the Sailor Moon manga. Hey, it's magic girl stuff, why not.

The trio walked into the hospital, with the girls practicality dragging Third. Fourth went to the front desk, finding a very exhausted nurse sitting behind it.

"My brother is really sick and passed out awhile ago. We think he might have caught the sickness that has been spreading around." The nurse looked at her and sighed.

"Another? That would make over 50 for today." She said to herself as she handed Fourth some paperwork. "Fill this out and someone will be out with a wheelchair to get your brother.”

Fourth meet the others in the waiting room and started filling things out.

"So what are you two planning?" Third said in a hushed tone. Second shrugged.

"Didn't really think it out to much. I guess we'll look through stuff here and hope it points us in the right direction." Fourth nodded and kept filling things out.

"What!?" Third said loudly. The nurse looked up at him and he started coughing to cover up his outburst.

"You're telling me you're putting me here with no plan whatsoever?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Second gave him a nervous smile. "We'll make it up to you. Promise." 

A different nurse walked up to them with a wheelchair and motioned for Third to sit down. Fourth then handed her the papers and she glanced at them.

"Teruo...same case as all the others." She said almost boredly. "Alright, you're just lucky that we have a doctor open." She said as she started wheeling him down a hall.

"Ah, should we come with you?" Fourth said, getting out of her seat.

"Stay here or go home. Those are the options. Doctors have been told not to allow anyone other than patients out of the waiting room." The nurse said. She turned a corner and they both caught a glance of Third glaring at them as he was taken away.

"Well, that was unexpected." Fourth nodded.

"Looks like we're going in undercover." 

"Oh, I've always wanted to be a nurse." Second said offhandedly as they rushed off to a secluded corner. 

After a quick look around and camera check Fourth smirked.

"Change: Disguise." She said quietly. Both of their clothes then changed into simple nurses outfits, and after a quick quality check, they took off down the hall.

"It's so quiet, you'd think there'd be more people around." Second said as they ran.

"Probably because of how many are sick. No one has time to stand around and talk." Fourth stopped at an elevator and pressed the up button. 

"You stay here, I'm going up a few floors to see if I can find anything." She said as she stepped in. Second saluted.

"Got it" And she turned and continued down the same hall.

After a few minutes she thought she heard a voice coming from an employees room.

"Honestly, I'm going to be the next one sick here if they keep working keep like this." She heard. She peaked her head in and was greeted by two very tired looking ladies.

"Oh thank god, the replacements are here." One said.

"Hey are you alone, or is there another?" The second asked.

"Um, she went upstairs" Second stammered, not wanting to blow her cover. 

"Really? Damn, well screw it, I'm getting off too, I don't care if she's here or not." The second one said as she got up. "I need a break." Was the last thing they heard as a door slammed.

The other one just sighed and pushed a cart at Second.

"Guess your replacing me. I left off at room 160." She looked down at it dumbly.

"And what do I do exactly?"

"Oh my god, don't tell me, they're making me train you." The nurse put her hands on her face and made a strange muffled scream. "Nope, nope, I swear to God they can't do this to me." She glared back at Second.

"Alright I'll explain this as simply as possible. You read this list, you get the food on this list, and you give it to the person in the room. Simple enough?" She just nodded, not wanting to anger her anymore. "Good, then I'm leaving. And it you have an issue, please, hesitate to ask."

When the lady left Second decided to do the job that was left with her. She felt bad for all the nurses, considering how bad things seemed to be. It wouldn't hurt if she did a few tasks for them. 

Before she knew it she had completed the list she was given. Either it was small, or she was just fast, but it only took her and hour to do. 

She pushed the cart back into the room she got it from and ran to the elevator.

"I hope Fourth didn't get pulled into something like that too." She said with a slight laugh.

She pressed a button going to the 20th floor watched the the other stories go past.

"Maybe the top floor will have something important." She thought to herself. "I wonder if she's already up there. Hmm." 

It came to a stop and the doors slowly opened. 

The hall was dark. No lights coming from any of the rooms, and there was barely any light coming from outside.

She sighed, and concentrated for a moment until a sphere of light came out of her hand. 

She walked slowly, looking into every room she passed. Each of them were empty, and looked like no one had even stayed in them.

"How strange." She said quietly to herself. If the hospital was really that full, why would the whole top floor be left empty?

She kept moving slowly until she thought she heard something. It was quiet, and sounded like a voice.

She picked up her pace, and snuck closer to the sound.

"...Soon. As soon as I finish with this city I'll move to bigger locations. Then the whole world." She heard a woman's voice. She dispelled the light she was holding and moved to a closed door, which she now noticed within the darkness, it seemingly made a green glow that was escaping from the room.

She opened the door slowly and peeked in the small gap. 

What she found on the other side looked like a whole new location. Instead of another room or office like she expected, it looked more like a cave with walls lined with hundreds of jars filled with unknown liquids. At the end of it was what she figured was the lady she had heard before.

She had long black hair, and what seemed almost like butterfly wings sitting on her head. She wore a long dress with the a similar wing pattern on her chest that matched the ones in her hair. But one thing that really stood out where her hands. They seemed to look more like claws, with rings on top of them.

She was looking into a green fire, and smiling, as if she could see something in it.

"Soon, all the men in this area will be dead, and then the next city and the next. Then my paradise will be perfect." She smiled.

Second quietly closed the door and took off running for the elevator.

"Fourth, I need you!" She said between breaths.

Behind her the door flung open and she heard the woman laugh. 

"Oh my, looks like someone was spying on me."

Second got into the elevator and the doors closed just as the sound of laughing was behind her. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

“What the hell was that. At least I know why all the guys are getting sick now.” She said to herself. The lights in the elevator then shut off and there was pounding on the door, so hard that it was denting in.

“Oh no you don’t!” She transformed and smashed through the wall and then though the building.

She was falling. For a moment she was frozen in shock, but quickly regained her composure and landed on a nearby building.

“Fourth, get out, right now. I found the problem.” The sky then turned black and a pair of green, cat-like eyes appeared.

“Ah, there you are.” A voice boomed from the sky. “To think there was actually a magic girl in this town.”

Fourth then showed up behind her and saw the eyes.

“What an interesting creature.” Fourth said with a smirk. The eyes seemed to shift their focus on her and then they disappeared.

“So, I have a pair of girls to greet me, how cute.” The voice now said from the top of the hospital. The same lady Second saw before stood there, nearly as tall as the hospital itself.

“How did you end up in our city?” Second said, “And why are men your victims?” The lady raised an eyebrow at her question and then laughed.

“My, you must have heard more than I thought.” She looked down at them. “I am E’Rah, goddess of despair, and maker of strife between men and woman.”

“Some title,” Fourth said, rolling her eyes. E’Rah nodded.

“And that’s all you need to know. Now go on and let me finish my work. Unless you want to pay patronage to your new god.” She said, giving a lecherous look to Fourth.

“I don’t like old ladies.” Fourth said, smirking. “And no, we’re here to kill you. No one harms the people of this city on our watch.” Both of them held their weapons up to her.

E’Rah frowned.

“Poor things, actually believing those creatures are worth saving. I pity girls like you.” She turned around. “Think about it, a world ruled by woman, no one would have to fear war or any type of harm. I’m certain magic girls like you can see the logic in that.”

“You sound like a madman.” Second said. “We have brothers, we would never wish death on them.”

“Enough of this!” Fourth shouted. “I refuse to discuss the idea that half the world should die for one stupid reason!” She then jumped off the building with her sword raised and slashed at E’Rah’s back. 

She turned around and dodged her, and knocked her sword out of her hand.

“How dare you touch me!” She raised a hand above her head and a green ball appeared in her palm. “Die!” 

The blast went pass her and hit where Second was standing. The air was hot and filled with electricity along with dust from the now fallen building.

Fourth retrieved her sword and went to Second.

“We need to get her out of the city, or at least away from the hospital.” Second nodded and a bow appeared in her hands.

“Easy. Go up and I’ll follow after you.” 

Fourth flew up and started swinging at the goddess while Second hit her from below with arrows. She easily bodged them, but as time went on she got more noticeably annoyed. 

Second jumped on the roof of the hospital in hopes of getting better shot and noticed a green glow coming from E’Rah’s hands.

“Fourth! She’s charging another attack!” She shouted. 

Fourth flew after her, but before she got close enough another green blast was shot straight for the hospital. Second summoned a shield, but was thrown away from the blast and it went straight through the building. 

“Second!” Fourth screamed as she watched her partner slam through several buildings. 

She came to rest against a crumbling wall and struggled to get back to her feet.

“Don’t worry about me, more people are in danger!”

E’Rah starting laughing as the dust rose up from the hospital.

“Yes! Die! All of you men, die!” She cackled like a crazy woman.

“You bitch, they didn’t deserve that! Third was in there!” Fourth said as she started swingly wildly at her.

Second managed to jump up to a different building and tried to look past the bust. She felt her eyes start to water as what had happened started to dawn on her.

“Third, everyone, I’m sorry.”

She clenched her fists and and started running towards the fight.

Then she heard something. Coming from what she thought was the ruins of the hospital. It sounded like, chanting.

The dust started to settle and the building was still there, untouched. And standing at the top was someone dresses similar as the girls, with robotic-like angel wings.

“Third!” Both Second and Fourth screamed. He finished chanting and lowered his hands with a sigh.

“I never thought I’d use this form again.” He said somewhat sarcastically.

Both had stopped fighting to watch his display. E’Rah seemed livid that her attack had done nothing, Fourth just smirked.

“Looks like your plan to get rid of all men didn’t consider the idea of magic boys.” She said with a laugh.

“What? Those don’t exist!” She fummed. “That doesn’t matter, I’ll take you down like all the others! Magic or not!”

Second joined Third on the roof and smiled.

“Good to see you’re well enough to fight.” She said in a teasing tone. He rolled his eyes a little but then smirked back.

“I’m happy I still have enough power to transform.” He closed his eyes and put his hands together. “I’ll protect the hospital, and whatever buildings that might get hit. Both of you try to take her down quickly.”

Second nodded and summoned a sword to her hand. 

“Got it!” She jumped up and and started attacking in line with Fourth. 

Both girls managed to start harming the goddess. Hitting her quickly enough that she wasn’t able to summon anymore blasts.

E’Rah looked more ragged as the minutes past, lashing out randomly at the girls hoping to catch them off guard.

Second was infront of her, ready to stab her in the chest, when she grabbed her.

She smiled wickedly and raised her hand above her hand and hurled her hard enough that she ended up in the outskirts of the city.

Fourth watched on in shock, unable to move as she watched her partner get hurled. 

E’Rah turned to face her and then flew higher in the sky.

“I’m done with this city! I’ll blast it off the face of the Earth!” She screamed. 

Fourth went down and landed next to Third.

“Second,” She started. He held up and hand to stop her.

“She’s fine, but she won’t be if that attack is complete.” He said quickly.

She looked at him for a moment, as if she was going to say something, but then just nodded. She looked up and then looked back at him.

“I need you then.”

“I figured that.” He said, he closed his eyes and then looked up. ”It’s been awhile, you think you can still manage this move?”

She smirked and resummoned her sword.

“I should be asking you that. Now hurry.” She held the sword at ready as he started chanting. It started to glow, and then it grew, doubling, then tripling in size.

Fourth jumped up with it still growing in size. She looked at it, now with a serious face.

She held it up, now five times its original size.

“This is for everyone you made sick.” She said, as she rushed to her, “And this is for Second!” She lifted it above her head and swung it at E’Rah.

“Holy Sword Slash!” Fourth and Third yelled together. 

The sword went right through the goddess, splitting her in two. Her body started disintegrating instantly, leaving nothing but a skull.

“How, how could you?” The skull said win a raspy voice. Fourth put her sword right through it, making it disappear.

“Fake gods, what do you think will happen.” She said. The dark clouds dissipated and the sun shined down on them. Third nodded and then sighed and the transformed back to his normal clothes.

He turned around to leave and felt the wind rush past him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Fourth off in the distance. He shook his head a little but then smirked.

“She could have said goodbye at least.” He said as he went down the stairs.

Fourth was at the edge of the city in a matter of seconds. She started going down alleyways looking for any sign of her.

She stopped and leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

“Second, where are you? Do something, anything. Just let me fine you.” She said under her breath.

She then heard some thudding from a nearby dumpster. She walked over to it and lifted the lid slowly.

Inside Second sat on a trash bag while rubbing her head.

“Damn lady has one hell of a good arm.” She said not really noticing Fourth. 

“Second!” She looked up and saw Fourth. She smiled and then jumped out.

“Fourth! Wait, if you’re here, does that mean you defeated her?” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be able to.”

“Very true.” Second said. She just nodded and went in to hug her. 

“Ah wait, I wouldn’t,” But Fourth didn’t listen, so she just hugged her back. After a few second she heard her laugh.

“You smell.” 

“I know, that’s why I was trying to stop you.” They let go of each other and just smiled.

“Let’s go, Third is probably waiting for us.”

* * *

Later that night Fourth was sitting in the living room. She had a book open, but she didn’t seem to be reading it.

Second passed by her while drying her hair with a towel.

“Much better now.” She sighed in relief. She looked down at Fourth and smiled. “Something wrong?”

“Hm? No, well,” She paused for a second. “Well, I was thinking about what you said earlier.”

“That doesn’t really say too much.”

“I mean, remember how you mentioned the, baby thing. Well, I’ve been thinking.” She sat down next to her.

“And?”

“Well, after today I realized. I could easily lose you, or you could lose me. And the longer we wait the more likely that is to happen. So,” She paused. “Let’s, have a baby, before we miss our chance.”

Seconds face lit up instantly when she heard that.

“You mean it?” She held her hand tightly.

“Of course, it’s better to do it while things are calm, right?” She laughed a little.

“Right right, well come on,” Second said, pulling her up. “We have work to do, heh.”

“Wait, tonight? But what about school?” Fourth asked.

“I’m sure it’s nothing that we don’t know.” She smiled, “And I don’t want to give up a whole night I could spend with you.” She added. Fourth blushed a little and just nodded.

“Lead the way then, dear.”


End file.
